


Emma's Problem

by stonefrog



Series: Jemma (english) [1]
Category: Hand Aufs Herz | Hand Over Heart
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefrog/pseuds/stonefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Müller has a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my livejournal
> 
> Disclaimer: these two do not belong to me. Pity

# Emma's problem

Emma Müller has a problem. Ironically it’s because Jenny Hartmann has a problem, with Emma. And this scares Emma. Very much.

Emma is a normal girl. She’s good at school and she loves the STAG. Love. There’s that word again.

Jenny says she has fallen in love with Emma. Very much, actually. Luzy says Jenny’s not waiting for big love, she’s just trying things. Hotte says Jenny kisses if she wants to. And Emma’s not sure who might be right.

Jenny kissed Emma. As if it could mean something. And it means something for Emma. But she isn’t sure what it is, what it means.

Emma only knows that she screwed up the test because of it. That she is in the storage room with the other losers. But Emma is no loser.

Emma failed at her second chance, too. Again because of Jenny. With Jenny around, Emma can’t think. That’s why she keeps away from Jenny.

Jenny is always around. She is there when the bitches call Emma an idiot and want to chase her away. Instead, Jenny chases the bitches away and smiles at Emma. Emma feels all warm and fuzzy then.

Jenny says that it has to mean something that Emma always has a blackout when Jenny is around. That the two of them, together, are very special.

Emma doesn’t want to be special, she is completely normal, thank you very much. Maybe not like Caro or Yvonne, but she is not like Jenny either. And she does not want to talk about it.

Emma only wants Jenny to leave her alone. She wants Jenny to stop talking about being there for Emma when people make stupid remarks. At the beginning.

Jenny leaves Emma alone. She even quits her job at Saal 1 to leave Emma alone.

Jenny is something special. Emma misses her. She can’t stop looking at her. And Jenny is the one who comes up with the strike.

Emma has to ask Jenny why she quit the job. If she was the reason. And Jenny says that she is the reason, that Jenny can’t pretend everything is normal between the two of them.

Emma is freezing in school at night, because the heating does not work but she cannot take the last blanket from Jenny. Or even share her blanket, even if she freezes. Jenny just must not realize how cold she is.

Jenny does realize anyhow. Emma is freezing so much her teeth chatter.

Jenny doesn’t give in until Emma’s under the blanket, her blanket, in her warmth.

And then it just spills forth from Emma. But she can’t say anything. So she just kisses Jenny, like Jenny kissed her. And then Jenny kisses her back. And Emma feels warm and happy and in love. In love with Jenny. And that’s a problem, somehow.


End file.
